bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
BR Staff
Introduction Bleach Reborn is an Roleplaying Sim in Second Life Founded by Stress Restless and Phoenix Thor. It has a vast number of people, from around the world who log in to it and roleplay in it. With the immense number of people interacting with each other, and the varied factions available in the sim, there is a necessity for a well developed management hierarchy. Different positions are held by the people in the sim, the duties and resposibities of whom differ, who help to maintain order and resolve issues. New Owners Replacements Names : Stress Restless Phoenix Thor Roles : Ultimately final choices about the sim, complex, multifaction decisions, choices on sim appearance, and sim rules are in the hands of the Sim Owner. However, often, they consult other experienced members in the sim for their opinion on the matter. They handle the roleplay groups and maintain them. They also handle the business inside of the sim. Contact for business or rental information cause thats what bleach is about. Management Names : Jefferson Constantineau (Puppet) Kainous Megadon (Marshmellow) Roles : Members of Management make sure everything is running smooth in the SIM. They take care of the SIM itself and should not be presented with OOC or IC player interaction problems except in emergencies, though they are qualified to handle them Management is also in charge of the prim limits, returning stray prims scattered around the sim, and replacing missing elements in the sim. so there basically our virtual janitors. could be a possible upgrade from first life. Lead GM Names : Paul Schlesinger Roles : Lead GMs look over GMs, they represent the persons to contact if you have a problem with a GM or if you are not satisfied by a GM answer. You can also contact them directly for high problems and for some suggestions you have. GM Names : Roles : Game Masters/ Game Moderators are the people who enforce the rules. Responsibilities include being able to handle griefers & roleplaying questions (godmodders, metagamers, etc…). They must work closely with their Lead GMs who look and have power over them. GMs work with people issues. Guides Names : Roles : Guides are here to help new people in the sim. They help them learn how things work in Bleach Reborn also help them with any questions they may ask. A lot of the time BR Guides will give tours to new members during their explanations. Racial Leaders apples Demina Dyrssen Granado Espada : Toxic Audion Human Leader : Kita Walker Quincy Paladin : Evangelos Zamarung Bount Queen : linathepink09 Resident Vizard Leader : Ponch Roles : Racial leaders look over their entire race. All In Character questions should be brought to your racial leader. If you would like to propose an event to plan, present your racial leader with a notecard. They have a final say in any Roleplay-related decisions concerned with their own faction. Only in special cases, can owners intervene to change the decision, which is for the greater good of the whole sim. Wikia Management Names : Ashlynn Gravois Roles : Manages and mantains the wikia site, making sure that everything is as it should be and dealing with any problems that occur. This includes fixing wikia pages or undoing griefing done to pages.